This is a new application requesting funds to support the acquisition of a SCIEX 4000 QTRAP mass spectrometer to enhance the function of the Lipid Analytic Core Lab at MUSC. This core lab has been in operation for 5 years, and has continually developed novel methodology and progressively advanced the application of LC/MS for the determination of lipids and standardized quantitation. It has been critical to the successful funding of two NIH program project grants (on sphingolipids in cancer at MUSC and apoptosis in liver cells at a collaborating institution), an NIH/NCRR Center of Biomedical Research Excellence (initial and competing renewal grants), and multiple individual investigator research projects as a core facility of the Hollings Cancer Center at MUSC. In 2006, the Lipid Analytic Core Lab logged more than 11,500 lipid assays for 23 MUSC users, 17 users outside MUSC, and 5 international users. The core lab currently relies on two LC/MS set ups ---- both are being used to capacity. One has been in service more than 14 years, has passed its normal life expectancy, and is no longer supported by the manufacturer. Therefore, a core group of 17 major users, representing 7 departments at MUSC, are requesting this grant to acquire a SCIEX 4000 QTRAP mass spectrometer in configuration with a dedicated HPLC for sample delivery and component separation. This request is supported by a representative sample of 7 outside users at premier biomedical research institutions across the nation. Technical expertise within the Analytic Core Lab includes a fulltime faculty member with extensive qualitative and quantitative lipid chemistry and 3 staff members. A comprehensive Administrative Plan ensures appropriate management, oversight, equitable access, and compliance. Strong institutional commitment ensures long term operation and maintenance of the requested instrument and overall facility. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]